Back to where it started again
by meemee2010
Summary: When I was 6 I phased. I used to live with my mum and dad in forks intil they devorsed. I was happy with Jake but I couldn't keep him safe. we moved away,I went on holiday to forks when i was 15 and Jake an I were 'a thing' He has to know what I am...
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Bella Swan. I live in forks now, since I moved away from phoenix and my crazy mum and my step dad to live with Charlie my real dad. I've been in forks for a few hours and I already hate it, but I'd rather be here than with mum.

"Bells, I enroled you at forks high school, and you start tomorrow" Charlie said. I call dad Charlie because that's all mum used to call him and she wouldn't let me call him dad. But I never call him Charlie to his face. "kay dad, thanks" I replied. I've unpacked all my stuff and I don't have a single pair of trousers with me, so I'll go shopping tomorrow after school hopefully with Jacob Black my childhood friend, so I'll go give him a call now.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Jake said formally.

"Jakers, your such a gentleman, wow that's an enormous change" I laughed

" umm I'm sorry who are you, the only person that ever called me Jakers was Belly boo." Replied Jacob.

"I am the Isabella Marie Swan!" I said slightly shaking from silent laughter.

"Belly?" Jake shouted?

"the one and only" I said laughing

"you are gunna get it so hard when I next see you" he whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"well it's going to be difficult in a shopping mall if you would like to come shopping with me after school tomorrow?" I whispered the first part just as huskily as Jake did.

"Yes I would but how about you come up now so we can catch up?" Jake said in that same deep husky voice. Did I mention Jake and I were once 'a thing' and I get my fiery temper from him too.

"That would be nice Jakers" I replied "seeya in a few."

I put the phone down went and got changed into a bikini that showed more than necessary, but Jake likes that! Then I put on my tightest skinny jeans that Jacob hates cause he can't get them of quick enough, but he likes them as well cause apparently I look yummy in them, he told me that 3 years ago. Oh well here goes nothing.

I hopped in my Lamborghini emboldo that barely scraped past insurance fees. Drove insanely fast down to La Push and parked outside Jake's house. I knocked on the front door and got answered by a incredibly muscled guy that I didn't know. "yum" I muttered to my myself only to have a reply of deep husky laughing. "Is that you Bells?" the guy said.

" how do you…. OH MY GOD! AHGGG. JAKERS" I screamed ecstatically.

"wow. Bells you filling out there" he said huskily while he stroked his hands down my breast down to my mid thigh.

" you too my monkey man" I replied

" actually bitch he's not your monkey man, he's mine so back off. I don't know who you are but you're a slut!" Leah said bitchily.

" Fancy words Leah for someone who once called herself my sister!" I answered back

"Belly boo?" she whispered.

"yeah, the one and only biatch" I replied

" Omg, I've missed you soooo much. And he's not my monkey man he's yours, I was only being protective." She said

" then you wouldn't mind me doing this then?" I reached up slightly on my tippy toes and full throttle snogged Jake and to my amazement he snogged back I didn't think he would because he is actually going out with Leah but didn't tell me so I'm proving it. Leah growled and knocked me to the ground but I just stood up elegantly and Leah was on the floor with a broken nose and blood everywhere.

" you'll heal in a minute cause your both werewolves that haven't imprinted on each other and never will and sorry for me saying Leah he doesn't enjoy your company at all because the whole time he does something with you he's thinking of me isn't that right Jacob?" I said harshly.

"it is actually, Leah. I was using you as a distraction, sorry but it's over." He replied with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"no chance, not now Leah's still in the picture. I know who her imprint is. That would make her happy but I won't do anything yet. Kay?" I said

"Who?" they both said in unison..

"Mike Newton, he lives in forks his address is on this paper. Go to his house Leah and say that you wondered if you could go out on a date and he'll say yes" I replied

"How do you know?" Leah retorted.

"just trust me. I wouldn't joke about your imprint or anyone's else's for that matter okay? I replied. Leah walked out the door and stopped and gasped and said "who's car is that?"

"Guilty" I replied

"Take me to forks please" Leah said

"kay Lele. Jake you coming?" I said

"defo" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

Mike Newton, he lives in forks his address is on this paper. Go to his house Leah and say that you wondered if you could go out on a date and he'll say yes" I replied

"How do you know?" Leah retorted.

"just trust me. I wouldn't joke about your imprint or anyone's else's for that matter okay? I replied. Leah walked out the door and stopped and gasped and said "who's car is that?"

"Guilty" I replied

"Take me to forks please" Leah said

"kay Lele. Jake you coming?" I said

"defo" he replied.

BPOV

I love driving this car it gives me a boost just thinking about my baby Clara.

Jake keeps on looking at me hopefully and lustfully. I honestly want to screw him all over again just like when I was 15 but I wanna see all the other hot guys around La Push that seem to be oozing 'SCREW ME NOW" and I so want to. Believe me I am no slut I'm just a bit out there and blunt but I am a total mother bee when it comes to my loved ones.

Leah is mind fucking my car and I don't like it one bit.

"LEAH STOP MIND FUCKING MY CAR" I screeched and she shrunk in her seat while Jake had a fucking horny shit eating grin on his face and I knew why. He loves me talking dirty but I wasn't doing it for him… no way there was a sex god staring at me through my open window of Clara my car.

I was absorbed in chose dreamy eyes and it felt like my world evolved aoround me to just fit with this man. I remember him…Jared.

"Jared!... Omg Jared" I whispered

" you are?" a bimbo attached to his arm scowled at me

"Bella Swan" I started. Then there was a gasp that came from Jared

"fuck!" he whisped


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

I was absorbed in chose dreamy eyes and it felt like my world evolved around me to just fit with this man. I remember him…Jared.

"Jared!... Omg Jared" I whispered

" you are?" a bimbo attached to his arm scowled at me

"Bella Swan" I started. Then there was a gasp that came from Jared

"fuck!" he whisped

JaredPOV

Why was she here? I told her never to come back, I knew what she was but that's not her fault. Why would she come back now when everyone is just getting over her dissapearence? Sure she had a couple of people that hate her but doesn't everybody? Kim my girlfriend hates her guts just because when I was fourteen I fucked Bella Swan, well she fucked me. That's because she can be a major feisty kitten sometimes.

"umm Jared is that the same whore who screwed you three years ago? Cuz if she is I will rip her guts out!" Kim screeched

"what Bells I thought I was the one to… you know…" Jake exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try" Bella smirked completely ignoring Jacob and then she stomped on the gas pedal and rocketed down the freeway.

"now I've lost her again" I whimpered.

BPOV

"Jake, Leah I have something to tell you… I'm not human… well not completely… I'm a Pegasus I can change into any animal shape and control peoples minds. Jake what we had was real and I still love you but I'm not your imprint. I know where she is. But first lets go see Mike Newton. We cool guys?" I stated

"we are so cool" Leah and Jake said in unison.


End file.
